Supernatural: The Musical
by Hailsy
Summary: So there was this goo monster right... and Sam may have concussion... and where is that music coming from? Hmm, I may have been on a sugar high when I wrote this.


Hey people! So... a Supernatural Musical... I may have been on a giant sugar high when I wrote this so please go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous amazing Supernatural series or any of the characters -sigh-

* * *

**Supernatural: The Musical**

Sam and Dean watched in horror as the giant wall of slime oozed towards them. Of all the creatures and monsters that they had expected, this certainly wasn't one of them. They had never even heard of a monster that was constructed entirely of goo. Dean was sure that it was ectoplasm and that maybe there was a deranged spirit underneath. Sam wasn't so sure.

Suddenly wads of slime were hurled at the two brothers, who both barely missed being covered in the gooey mess. The strange creature let out a gurgled roar and took off, slipping and sliding out the door and into the alley outside.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Snot Brain?" Dean called after it. He checked his gun was loaded with salt and raced out into the night. Sam followed slightly slower. The floor was slippery with goo, how Dean had made it outside, Sam didn't know.

He got out side to witness Dean run full pelt at the creature while firing rounds of salt into its dense gooey body. It seemed to be working as the spirit dissolved leaving its messy remains behind. Dean tried to avoid the mess, he tried to halt his run, but the slippery ground carried him along, and slid him right into the gooey mess where he disappeared under all the slime.

"You okay Dean?" Sam called out.

A green, slimy hand extended from the mound of putty and a spluttered "I'm good" was heard. Sam sighed and turned away from his brother.

-cue music-

"_You're good", _Sam muttered,_ "I guess I'm glad._

_But you're never really careful, and I think you must be mad._

_Always running into danger, you never spare a though,_

_When battling the baddies, you're nearly always caught._

_You get me into trouble, like I was sure you would,_

_And when I ask you if you're ok… you say; "I'm good"._

Sam walked over to Dean and helped him from the pile of goo, a smirk tugged at his lips as he watched Dean trying to wipe some of the muck of his clothes. In time with the music he grabbed Dean by the shoulders and spun him. 

Dean nearly fell over and staggered back to Sam trying to clear his head. "What the hell are you on Sammy?"

Sam merely grinned. "It's Sam.

_Oh brother, don't you know that I think you are a jerk._

_Always sleeping 'round with women, I can tell it when you smirk._

_Why do you always rush and never take things seriously,_

_You often put yourself in danger, not to mention me-"_

Sam turned away from Dean and walked slowly down the alley, singing to the sky.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?"

"_And now I know that my brother only has a year to live,_

_But at this rate he will not make it, _

_He saves so many people; he's always saving me,_

_But for him to die, I cannot take iittttt. Ohhhh"_

"Sam? Is everything ok?"

"_I'm good! You should be glad,_

_Because you're never really careful-"_

"I think you must be mad!"

"_Always running into danger, you never spare a thought,_

_When battling the baddies, you're nearly always caught."_

"What? No I'm not!" Dean watched Sam leap around the alley. What the hell was going on with his brother? Maybe it all finally got to him, Dean thought. Sammy had cracked.

He ran and took his brother by the shoulders, "Snap out of it dude." Sam merely took Dean by the hand and spun himself out and then back in. Dean backed away from Sam, this wasn't his brother, it was a- a shapeshifter, or, something was possessing him. Sam couldn't even sing! And where the hell was the music coming from? It wasn't even the kind of music Dean liked.

He was snapped out of his musings by Sam, who swung Dean around and around and around.

"_Thanks to you, you'll soon be dead!_

_And I will be left, to carry on in this lonely world without you!_

_And the goo monster, it nearly took. You. Before. Your Tiiiime!_

_And you, well you're "Just fine". Gaah"_

Dean didn't know how to get through to his little brother so he tried the only thing that seemed to be working. As Sam went to take a breath, Dean clamped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"_Shut your mouth, you do know,_

_How I feel, so let it go!_

_Do you really think that I don't care?_

_That I rushed straight into there?" _Dean pointed at the building they had chased the goo monster from.

"_That I don't care about you're safety,_

_You know I'll die for you!"_

Sam seemed to be snapping out of it. He shook his head but his response wasn't what Dean had hoped.

"That's the whole point Dean!

_Don't you realise that I'd die for you tooooo!"_

Sam stepped away from his brother. His eyes reflected his hurt. Dean cursed mentally, he should have known, how could he have missed that?

As Sam backed up he put his foot in a patch of slimy goo. His foot slipped out from beneath him and he went down hard, striking his head on the cold hard concrete of the alley. He could dimly hear the music fade away as the blackness took hold of his consciousness and he passed out.

Sam woke as a thousand nails were driven simultaneously into his head. He gasped as the pain washed through him, threatening to send him back to the black void from which he had just been woken.

A rustling movement beside him was Dean.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean's worried face swam into focus above Sam.

"I'm good." The two words seemed familiar, and a tune fluttered through his dreams. "I had the craziest dream," he told his brother. "There was a goo monster and I was singing and then you were singing."

Dean looked away from his brother, "Yeah, a dream," he said absently. "You sure you're ok?" He asked again.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, or at least I will be if you promise me we'll never hunt a goo monster ever again."

Dean nodded and smirked, "If you promise never to sing again, Brittany."

Sam gasped, "What? You mean… No" His eyes widened in shock as Dean laughed at him. "You Jerk!"

Dean was laughing so hard he nearly fell off the bed. "Bitch."

* * *

Well, that was... weird. I hope you enjoyed a look into what goes on inside my head -is crazy- please read and review and I'll love you forever.

Hayles


End file.
